So unsexy
by heiji
Summary: Naru Sasu. Naruto danse avec Sakura et Sasuke n'apprécie pas... Fic écrite pour Didilove37


Titre : So unsexy

Chanson : So unsexy d'Alanis Morissette

Auteur : Heiji

Bêtalectrice : Ephemeris

couple : Naruto et Sasuke

Résumé : Naruto et Sakura danse et Sasuke n'apprécie pas mais alors pas du tout...

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi, mais si on veut me les donner, je suis preneur !

Fic écrite pour Didilove37... Tu voulais un SasuNaru... Le voilà !

Chapitre unique :

La soirée donnée chez Naruto battait son plein. Lee se dandinait comme un fou avec Tenten. Neji essayait de draguer discrètement Ino. Kiba, lui, flirtait avec une Hinata plus rouge qu'une tomate. Shino et Chouji mangeaient en se moquant des autres couples. Shikamaru déposait de tendres baisers dans le cou de Temari. Kankuro se saoulait seul près du bar. Gaara, lui, semblait s'amuser tout seul avec son sable. Au milieu de la piste, Naruto et Sakura dansait... Pour mon plus grand malheur... Assis dans mon coin, je fixais le couple... Pourquoi Naruto était-il tout le temps collé à Sakura ? Il n'y a pas longtemps que moi, Sasuke Uchiwa, je me suis aperçu d'une chose que je n'aurais jamais cru... Je suis jaloux, jaloux de l'empressement de Naruto pour Sakura... Quand j'ai compris le pourquoi de cette jalousie, j'en suis resté stupéfait... Je n'en revenais pas...

_Oh these little rejections how they add up quickly_

_One small sideways look and I feel so ungood_

Je me suis aperçu peu à peu que j'étais amoureux de Naruto... Le choc avait été dur... Mais je devais le reconnaître, j'étais amoureux... Toutes les petites attentions de Naruto pour Sakura m'exaspéraient et pour me calmer, je me vengeais en traitant Naruto de Baka. Après tout, même si je l'aimais, je ne voulais pas qu'il le sache... je me suis forcé malgré la difficulté à me tenir loin de lui... J'ai même tout essayer pour me faire détester... Je ne voulais pas que qui que ce soit se doute de quelque chose... Mais là, j'en avait assez. Moi, assis là, seul, alors que Sakura pouvait profiter du blondinet... Le monde est vraiment injuste... Mais après tout, je sais très bien que je ne serai jamais avec Naruto... Même si je l'insultais, Naruto était bien meilleur que moi à mes yeux...

_Somewhere along the way I think I gave you the power to make_

_Me feel the way I thought only my father could_

Je me sens tellement différent quand j'ai Naruto à côté de moi... Naruto dégage une telle lumière... Il sait tellement rendre tout le monde joyeux... Je regardais à nouveau le couple sur la piste... Vraiment... Naruto rayonne... Pour moi, c'est le jour et la nuit lorsque Naruto est avec moi... Moi qui suis si seul depuis la mort de mes parents, je me sens beaucoup plus vivant avec lui... je me sens même revivre... Toutes ces émotions que j'avais cachées au fond de moi et qui refaisaient surface avec Naruto... Je ne peux pas totalement me contrôler quand il est avec moi... Mais je dois le cacher à tout prix... Sans en avoir l'air, je fixe à nouveau mon ami... Enfin, celui avec qui j'aimerai être plus proche... Je me rends compte chaque jour de plus en plus que je tiens vraiment à Naruto et que s'il venait à disparaître ou a ne plus me parler, je ne le supporterais pas... C'est pour ça que je ne devais rien dire... Je ne voulais pas risquer de perdre un ami...

_Oh these little rejections how they seem so real to me_

_One forgotten birthday I'm all but cooked_

_How these little abandonments seem to sting so easily_

_I'm 13 again am I 13 for good?_

Et puis... Je me sens si peu sûr de moi-même que je le cache aux autres... Naruto est tellement plus beau que moi... Je ne parle pas de la beauté extérieur mais de la beauté intérieur... Naruto a un coeur énorme, il est si chaleureux si agréable alors que moi, je suis froid et distant... Il ferait n'importe quoi pour ses amis... Il aurait même sacrifié sa vie... J'envie vraiment ce coté de Naruto... Il est aimé de tous même si ce n'est qu'en tant qu'amis... Tous ont une affection particulière pour lui... Naruto sait s'attacher les gens... Il sait créer des liens avec des personnes qu'il ne connaît que depuis dix minutes alors que moi, je me tiens à distance de tout le monde... Je ne veux pas être approché, je veux rester seul et sans attache... Naruto, lui, a besoin de vivre entouré, il sait s'attirer des amis, mais moi, j'en suis totalement incapable... Naruto est vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel... Quelqu'un de si exceptionnel qu'il a conquis mon coeur...

_I can feel so unsexy for someone so beautiful_

_So unloved for someone so fine_

_I can feel so boring for someone so interesting_

_So ignorant for someone of sound mind_

Je renifle... Naruto et Sakura sont en train d'enchaîner une nouvelle danse... Naruto s'amuse comme un fou mais moi, comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas bougé... Je rumine sur mon sort... Pourquoi est-ce que je suis toujours comme ça ? Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas changer un peu moi aussi ? Après tout, je serais tellement plus heureux si je m'ouvrais aux autres... Mais hèlas, je n'arrive pas à changer... Même pour essayer de me rapprocher de Naruto... Et pourtant, Naruto passe son temps à faire attention à moi... Et moi aussi à ma façon... Je lui ai même sauvé la vie une fois... Je n'aurai pas pu le dire à qui que ce soit, mais c'était pourtant vrai... Naruto m'était devenu indispensable... Je regarde encore une fois Naruto et mon coeur se serre...

_Oh these little protections how they fail to serve me_

_One forgotten phone call and I'm deflated_

_Oh these little defenses how they fail to comfort me_

_Your hand pulling away and I'm devastated_

Il y a tant de mots que je rêve de dire à Naruto... Tant de choses, mais je me sens si imparfait... Je sais très bien que je n'ai aucune chance de toute façon... Naruto n'en n'a qu'après Sakura et même si celle-ci le repousse, il revient toujours à la charge... Tenace... Une autre des qualités de Naruto... Moi aussi, je devrais être plus tenace... Je devrai tenter ma chance... Sakura se rapproche encore de Naruto et je me crispe légérement... C'est bizarre cette jalousie incontrôlable pour quelqu'un avec qui je ne pourrai jamais aller plus loin que de l'amitié... Et pourtant, je le sais très bien... Mais rien ne me permets de me contrôler... Je suis accro à Naruto...

_When will you stop leaving baby?_

_When will I stop deserting baby?_

_When will I start staying with myself?_

Tous ces couples autour de moi, amoureux heureux et transis, me stressent. Après tout, moi aussi j'ai le droit au bonheur... Et je sens, au plus profond de moi, que je le serai tellement avec Naruto... Je sais que Naruto, lui, ne m'abandonnerait jamais, qu'il ne me trahirait jamais... Naruto a le don de me faire me sentir moi-même... Avec lui, je ne réfléchis plus... je suis enfin naturel... j'en oublie tous mes problèmes, tous mes soucis et toutes mes inquiétudes... Naruto fait toujours apparaître chez les gens proches de lui leur véritable personnalité...

_Oh these little projections how they keep springing from me_

_I jump my ship as I take it personally and_

_How these little rejections how they disappear quickly_

_The moment I decide not to abandon me_

Je continue à errer dans mes pensées quand tout à coup, sans que je ne m'y attende... Naruto se dirige vers moi...

Naruto : Allez Sasuke, tu ne vas pas rester là sans rien faire !

Je ne réponds pas. Je me contente de regarder Naruto droit dans les yeux.

Naruto : Allez, viens danser.

Sans me laisser protester, Naruto m'attrape par la main et m'entraîne sur la piste.

Si je n'avais pas été habitué à cacher mes émotions, je serais devenu rouge pivoine.

Des pensées toutes plus insolites les unes que les autres se multiplièrent dans ma tête. Naruto dansait avec moi ! Je rêve ? Non apparemment... Mais alors, que dois-je faire ? Tout lui dire ou me taire ? Je me sens si bête parfois... Naruto n'est peut-être pas un prix nobel mais à sa façon, il est intelligent et surtout, très rusé...Il sait toujours comment réagir alors que moi, à cet instant , je ne sais pas quoi faire... Je dévisage Naruto, son visage ravi d'avoir pu me trainer sur la piste me rassure... Après tout, je me sens si bien pour une fois... Là, avec Naruto...

_I can feel so unsexy for someone so beautiful_

_So unloved for someone so fine_

_I can feel so boring for someone so interesting_

_So ignorant for someone of sound mind_

Naruto: Alors tu t'amuses ?

Sasuke : ...

Naruto se rapproche de moi. Attention danger... Je ne vais plus pouvoir me contr$oler...

Naruto : Sasuke ?

Sasuke : Oui, toujours avec toi.

Naruto sourit en entendant la réponse. Je n'en reviens pas de ce que je viens de dire... Mes pensées se bousculent sans jamais s'arrêter... Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire.

Naruto : Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup passer du temps avec toi...

Sasuke : C'est vrai ?

La phrase est sortie malgré moi. J'ai peut-être trop bu ce soir... Ou alors c'est l'ambiance... Tous ces couples... Je ne sais pas mais je me sens légèrement grisé.

Naruto : Bien sûr...

Je me sens tout à coup rempli de courage.. Après tout, ce n'est pas mon genre d'attendre et d'avoir peur... Je dois tenter le coup... Même si je ne me sens pas assez bien pour Naruto, il faut que je tente ma chance.

Sasuke: Naruto... Je, enfin... Je...

Avant que j'ai pu terminer ma phrase, Naruto est en train de m'embrasser.

Choc.

Je n'en reviens pas ! Ce que j'attends depuis si longtemps vient d'arriver.

Naruto se recule pour voir ma réaction.

Sasuke : Comment... qui t'a dit que... ?

Naruto : Tu étais amoureux de moi ? Je l'ai deviné, c'est tout ... J'essayais de t'énerver avec Sakura... Enfin, je crois... Me serai-je tromper ?

Une autre qualité à ajouter à Naruto... Son sens de l'observation...

Je n'hésite pas longtemps et pour toute réponse, j'embrasse Naruto à mon tour...

Tout doucement, je me serre contre lui.

Naruto : Je t'aime...

Sasuke : Moi aussi... Je t'aime baka !

Naruto sourit et se rapproche de moi à son tour.

Je me sens tout à coup tellement mieux... Je suis si heureux... Toutes mes peurs, mes appréhensions se sont envolées ... Tous ces défauts qui, selon moi, nous séparaient, ont tout à coup disparu pour laisser la place à une seule chose...

L'amour.

_So unsexy_

Fin

Voila j'espère que ça vous aura plu... Personnellement je n'aime pas... C'est peut-être parceque j'aime pas trop Sasuke... Je voulais pas la publier mais Didilove37 m'a demandé de le faire... Alors la voilà...

Enfin si elle vous a plu... N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review même si je suis convaincu que ça ne devrais pas plaire, je remercie d'avance ceux qui me laisseront des reviews...


End file.
